


Duties and Directives

by Anarchyinplasma



Series: Ozglyn - Slices of Eternity. [30]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Graduation Day, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 13:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6957751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarchyinplasma/pseuds/Anarchyinplasma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oz gives a speech. Glynda has a vision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duties and Directives

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LizzyA10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzyA10/gifts).



> You requested it Lizzy, so here it is. Hope it doesn't disappoint. I'll work on the next one ASAP.

Glynda felt odd on stage, she still couldn't quite believe they were graduating with top honours, her team, a trigger happy slightly sociopathic sword wielder. The least efficient and mouthiest sniper on the continent. A telekinetic with a riding crop, and a chronomancer with a cane. A rag-tag group of hunters and huntresses, three of whom had severe difficulty turning in their homework on time (one of which did it just before hand in, freezing time to do it when the answers came up on the presentation).

Still, as headmaster Xin pinned to their lapels the coveted silver and gold pins marking the top honours team (made by the headmaster himself in the school foundry). She felt proud. Proud that Oz had managed to finish Beacon with a flawless combat record that recorded no-one ever landing a hit on him, proud that even if he was exceedingly mouthy, Darling Arc (who still got questions about his first name) had become Captain Darling of the sharpshooting club. Proud that Mals had managed to go four years without blowing up the entire Academy (though the east wing was still under reconstruction). Proud of herself for single-handedly stopping a Goliath.

Oz stepped past her to deliver his team leader speech, and as he did Glynda caught the brief overspill of his semblance.

The world shifted in her perception, she saw the hall, Oz standing behind the microphone, herself at his side, they looked older, and yet the same. Oz smirking over his scarf; giving an induction speech to new teams. Somehow she instinctively knew who the two smirking children in the front tire were, one fiddling with loose wrapping on the handle of a Katana in boredom as she listened. Mals had once told her that if she ever had children she'd name them Raven and Qrow. These two seemed to fit their names pretty well.

Next to them sat a broad shouldered blonde boy and a small shy girl hiding under a white cloak. The girl was nervously fiddling with the chambering mechanism on her sniper rifle, the male Branwen sibling put a hand over hers to quiet the small clinking noise, offering a roguish smirk to mollify the glare directed at him before making a gesture back to the stage and settling back in his chair, hands behind his head in confidant relaxation.

The world shimmered and she was brought back to her own graduation as Oz reached the microphone and began speaking.  
“When I arrived here, I felt lost, my abilities had so long left me isolated barring a select few, yet here I found people who did not care for using me to an end goal, who were not hostile in fear or ignorance, who only wished to help, and integrate me into their community of wonderful people.”

Glynda sees proud smiles on the faces of several teams, including CHRM, a team for whom Oz had disobeyed direct orders and waded into a pitched mass battle, prepared to unleash his powers in their fullest to guarantee their safety.

“I must also thank our professors, they provided such wonderful teachings in all areas, from history, with professor Charlemagne, who provided the most excellent insights into history's mistakes and successes, lest we be doomed to ignore the teachings of our forefathers. Or our combat instruction with professor Rasputin, whose instruction was instrumental in all our survival, and whose dedication to his craft is second to none.”

“Such things, however, no matter their import, are overshadowed by the truth of our reality. We are hunters and huntresses, we stand as a balwark against the forces of darkness, the creatures of the wilds are viscious and great in number, and we are their foes. We are their targets, and we will stand in their way in the name of duty, and with courage and honour we shall beat back the tides of Grimm, and when at last we are no longer needed, we may lay down our arms in satisfaction, knowing that we have defended humanity to our greatest ability. Thank you.”

Oz stepped off the stage to thunderous applause, from his teachers and his fellow students. Glynda snagged his hand as they exited the stage, a smile on her lips as they went down to mingle with the crowd as the celebrations began.

**Author's Note:**

> Digital cookie to anyone who got the Blackadder reference.


End file.
